


Long Time No See

by Slsheeba567



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, CEO Castiel, Closeted Dean Winchester, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Castiel, Facials, Flashbacks, From Alastair, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Previous - Freeform, Rich Castiel, Rimming, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slsheeba567/pseuds/Slsheeba567
Summary: Dean bit gently on his thumb as he checked the man out from head to toe. “Let me guess. Wall Street?”The man smiled, “Close. CEO of my own company.”Dean took another sip of his drink. “Impressive. What else do you do?”The guy smirked, leaning forward. “Make delectable men like you scream my name.”





	Long Time No See

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags for any warnings.

“One whiskey, on the rocks,” Dean said, gesturing to the bartender.

The bartender nodded, and made his drink in record time, sliding it across the table to Dean.

“Gracias,” Dean said, downing the drink.

“Well, I was going to buy you a drink, but it seems like you’ve already done that yourself,” a gravelly voice chuckled in his ear.

Dean turned his head to survey the well-dressed man sitting next to him on the dingy, old bar stool.

To say the man was handsome was nothing short of an understatement. He had gorgeous blue eyes, dark hair, and was dressed in a suit that probably cost more than Dean’s house.

Something about him seemed awfully familiar, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

Dean bit gently on his thumb as he checked the man out from head to toe. “Let me guess. Wall Street?”

The man smiled, “Close. CEO of my own company.”

Dean took another sip of his drink. “Impressive. What else do you do?”

The guy smirked, leaning forward. “Make delectable men like you scream my name.”

Dean smirked back, turning to the man on his stool. “Cocky.”

The guy leaned back, raising an eyebrow, and offering a hand. “You have no idea. Want to find out?”

Dean considered the offer for a moment, before taking his hand. “Hell yeah. Your place or mine?”

“Mine.”

They left the bar, the man’s hand on his lower back guiding him to his car.

Dean whistled, surveying the black Jaguar, as he hopped inside.

“You like it?” The guy smirked, as he got behind the wheel.

“Uh, yeah. This is amazing.”

The guy drove in record speed, his hand settled on Dean’s thigh the whole way, claiming him.

Dean shivered, the simple act making him hard in his jeans. He guessed this guy was a Dom, and he couldn’t wait to find out.

They finally stopped in front of an impressive mansion. The guy pulled up to the guarded gate and flashed a grin at the guard.

“Clear. Have a nice night Mr. Novak.”

Novak. Once again, that seemed familiar to Dean, but no matter how hard he sifted through his memories, he couldn’t quite place a Novak in them.

Novak parked in a garage filled with numerous other sports cars, and held out a hand to Dean, guiding him upstairs to his bedroom.

As soon as the door was closed behind them, Novak was on him immediately, pushing him against the door, and rolling his body against Dean’s.

“You’re so sexy,” Novak whispered, biting on Dean’s lips. Dean gasped, and settled his hands on Novak’s hips, grinding against him.

“Need to taste you,” Dean moaned, as he rubbed his length against Novak’s.

The other man seemed delighted by that, and finally kissed him, not with the hurriedness that Dean expected, Novak seemed to take his time, slowly sliding his tongue against Dean’s and softly and passionately kissing him.

Surprised, Dean carded his hands through the man’s hair, bringing him closer, and returning the kiss with reverence.

Pulling back, Novak looked at him like they had been lovers for years. He guided him over to the King-sized bed, and gently pushed him on his back against the expensive bedspread.

Settling in between his legs, Novak pulled his jeans off his legs, and gazed hungrily at his length beneath his boxers.

Catching his gaze, Novak smirked as he slowly shuffled Dean’s boxers down his legs.

“Please!” Dean begged.

“Please what?” Novak asked innocently.

“Please, hurry, I need you,” Dean whimpered as Novak finally took mercy on him, throwing his boxers across the room, and placing Dean’s legs on his shoulder.

Dean moaned in ecstasy as Novak swiped a hot tongue against his hole.

Novak’s eyes burned into his as he slowly ate Dean out with relish.

“You taste as delicious as I thought you would.”

Dean groaned as he threw his head back and held onto the pillows behind him for life.

Putting his legs down, Dean took the opportunity to push Novak back against the bed, and practically ripped his expensive suit right off him.

Frantically pulling Novak’s fitted briefs off him, Dean finally sank his mouth down onto Novak’s surprisingly huge cock, gagging a little as he struggled to take all of him down.

Novak moaned above him, fisting a hand in Dean’s hair, as he bobbed up and down on the other man’s length.

“Ungh, your mouth,” Novak groaned running his fingers over where Dean’s lips were wrapped around his cock. “Perfect for cocksucking, you dirty little whore.”

Dean moaned around the other man’s cock in his mouth. He always had a thing for dirty talk.

When it seemed like he was getting close, Novak pulled Dean off his cock. “As much as I want to come on your pretty face, I want to fuck you from behind more.”

Dean eagerly settled on his hands and knees as Novak got up to find a condom and bottle of lube.

He heard Novak groan as he saw the position Dean was in. “This is the perfect position for you. You should be like this all the time. Maybe next time I’ll tie you up and fill you up with all my toys, as I work. Leave you like that for hours, until I come home and fuck you. Would you like that?”

Dean moaned as he nodded eagerly, ignoring the little thrill that ran through him at the prospect of, “next time.”

Settling behind him, Dean moaned as Novak’s pointer finger slid inside him easily, pumping in and out.

Dropping his head onto the pillows, Dean was sure he was babbling incoherent phrases at this point.

As Novak entered 3 fingers into him, Dean let out a high-pitched gasp as he found his prostate.

“Oh yeah, mmhm, please, PLEASE, need you, need your cock inside me, please fill me up, fuck me until I can’t walk, PLEASE.”

Novak removed his fingers from Dean’s ass and positioned his cock at the entrance of Dean’s hole.

“With pleasure, Dean.”

Dean’s gasp rang out in the big room, as Novak’s huge cock entered him, and he was sure he never told Novak his name, but he didn’t even care at this point, only wanting Novak to fuck the life out of him at this point.

Dean reached out toward the pillows holding onto them for dear life, as Novak fucked the shit out of him from behind, gripping his ass with the intensity of 1000 suns.

“Uhng, your ass, so sweet and tight, god, you’re so sexy, wanted this for so long, always fantasized about you like this, wanna bend you over my desk, and fuck you, fucking hell, DEAN!”

Dean screamed as he came, Novak’s cock ramming his prostate pleasurably, and he registered Novak coming in his ass, filling him up, and then slowly sliding out of him, as Dean winced, pleasure racing through him.

He gripped Novak’s fancy pillows, as he passed out, uncaring that he was essentially falling asleep in a puddle of his own come at this point.

He felt Novak stroke his face lovingly, kissing him gently on the lips, as he whispered, “Good night, Dean. I love you. Sleep well.”

 

 

 

As he slept, Dean dreamt, although it wasn’t really a dream, more like a memory.

It was Junior year of high school, and Dean was pretty popular, being the resident “bad boy” of the school. He smoked, he drank, and fucked girls behind the bleachers.

He was highly closeted at the time, although he was sure he didn’t hide it well at all, always staring at other guy’s asses when he was sure no one was looking.

It was a cold, rainy day, and they were playing dodgeball in gym class.

He remembered getting out due to Benny’s wicked curveball and sat on the bleachers next to Castiel.

Castiel was a shy, smart, bullied guy his age, that was in half of Dean’s classes.

His crush on the bad boy was fairly obvious, and almost everyone knew about it due to Cas’s complete inability to remain calm around the other boy, always blushing and staring at Dean.

He remembered the first day of Senior gym class, he was changing into his gym clothes, and saw Cas staring at him the whole time, flushing and breathing hard, and when Dean came back down into the locker room to fetch his water bottle he stopped when he found Castiel jerking off in the bathroom, whimpering his name. Suffice it to say, Cas had been pretty embarrassed when he was caught by the object of his desires.

Dean had to admit, he found it, and Cas, pretty cute, but he could never do anything about it because he was so far in the closet he was pretty sure he found Narnia at that point.

Castiel blushed and looked away when Dean sat down next to him.

Dean smiled. “Hey,”

Cas stuttered out a painfully awkward, “Hello,” and scooted slightly away from Dean.

Alastair sauntered over after getting out of the game and plopped down next to Dean.

“Hey, Winchester, this loser bothering you?”

Dean rolled his eyes, and smacked Alastair on the shoulder. “Dude, shut up.”

Alastair glared at Cas as he stared at his converse, “You know Dean will never like you, right? He’s not a fucking faggot like you.”

Dean’s heart dropped to his feet at the use of the slur and began pounding at the thought of what Alastair might say to him if he ever found out about Dean’s own sexuality.

Cas ran to the bathroom, and Dean glared at Alastair. “You’re a fucking asshole.”

Alastair shrugged and pulled a toothpick out of his pocket, “Just telling him the truth.”

Dean wanted to say something to Alastair. He wanted to defend Cas, defend himself, but he couldn’t without exposing his sexual orientation, so he didn’t say anything.

Later, when Dean was walking to his Impala, he spotted Cas on one of the school benches, and sat down next to him.

He was doing his math homework and seem shocked when Dean sat down next to him.

“Hey,” Dean started. “Don’t listen to assholes like Alastair. I, for one, think you’re pretty awesome.”

His eyes drifted down to Cas’s lips while he was speaking. How had he never noticed Cas’s mouth before? It looked so…. Kissable.

When he came back to, Cas’s mouth was opened in shock, and Dean knew that he must’ve noticed the bad boy checking him out.

“I-“Cas stuttered. “I understand. Thank you, Dean.”

Dean nodded awkwardly, and continued onto his car, turning around to find Cas staring at him longingly.

 

 

 

Dean woke to find himself sticky, yet sated, and sat up with a wince.

He knew now who Novak was, and why he seemed so familiar.

He wrapped himself in the silk sheets he was currently encircled in, and surveyed the room, noting Cas was gone.

Sitting up, he looked around, staring at pictures of Cas on the walls, and his business degree from Berkeley.

He guessed after high school, Cas had worked hard to earn his wealth. Dean always knew he was smart, but he never knew he was this smart.

After checking out the room for a while, he padded over to the kitchen, looking for Cas.

Nope, not there.

After walking around Cas’s huge mansion for about 10 minutes, naked, and wrapped in nothing but a silk sheet, Dean finally stumbled across what he guessed was Cas’s personal office, the man in it currently turned away in his swivel chair and talking to someone on the phone.

“Yes Uriel, I’ll send that to you over right away. Yes, it’s all finished….”

As Cas continued talking on to phone, he snuck up behind the other man, and tapped him on the shoulder.

Cas turned around eyebrows raised, a slight smirk gracing his lips as he gazed at Dean from head to toe, licking his lips hungrily.

“I’ll need those spreadsheets finished by Tuesday morning, mmhmm. And don’t forget to check them first before submitting them.”

In awe of how different Cas was from high school, and how much he had changed, he put rubbed his hands up and down Cas’s thighs, before straddling him, arms encircling his neck.

“Mhmm, yes, I’ll be in on Friday to check how everything’s going.” He gasped a little as Dean sucked a hickey onto his neck. “Yes, everything’s fine. I’ll see you this Friday. Goodbye Uriel.”

Hanging up and throwing the phone on his desk, he rubbed his hands up and down Dean’s toned arms. “I’m all yours today, you little minx.”

“Good, because I want to fulfill those fantasies you talked about yesterday. I recall you saying something about coming on my face?”

Cas’s eyes widened as Dean sank down to his knees, hands caressing Cas’s thighs, and looking up at him seductively, a plan forming in his mind.

Pulling down the zipper of Cas’s expensive Armani slacks, Dean pulled out Cas’s cock, and licked a stripe up it, savoring the taste.

Cas groaned, leaning back in his chair, and grabbing hold of Dean’s hair. “So hot.”

Sinking down as far as he could go, Dean swallowed around the other man’s huge length, relishing in the moans above him. “Dean,” Cas moaned, and he thought to himself Cas was really bad at this whole “incognito” thing.

Bobbing up and down, he felt Cas getting close, and the other man pulled him off, and came all over his lips, nose, everything.

Dean looked up, grinning, and licking Cas’s come off his lips. “Satisfied, Castiel?”

Cas looked absolutely flabbergasted, and blinked rapidly, face flushing from being caught. “I-I,” Cas stuttered, and Dean thought, ‘That’s more like the guy I knew from high school.’

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Didn’t think I’d remember? Well, I do, Cas. I remember everything.” He whispered, straddling Cas again, and kissing him.

Cas moaned, and gripped Dean’s hips. “I love you.”

Dean smirked. “I know, I heard you last night. Truth be told, I always liked you. I just could never be open about it cause of being in the closet.”

Cas smirked back, “I figured. You weren’t exactly subtle.”

Dean snorted, “Says you.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

Cas got up and pushed Dean over the front of his desk, silk sheet be damned, sliding off of him and on the floor.

“Gladly.”

And as Cas fucked him over his desk like he said he wanted to do last night, Dean thought it didn’t get any better than this.


End file.
